Wish For Kids
"Wish for Kids" is the thirty-second episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the seventh episode from the fourth season. The episode was written by Joan Nederlof and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, October 19, 2008. Synopsis The Moreros want a sibling for Remy, but Cheryl insists on the same dad: Tom, the natural way. Not what infertile Martin wanted on his birthday, but he's surprised. Martin's susceptibility to super-fan Joke makes jealous Cheryl pay her a visit, which she may regret. Roelien earns a place amongst the girls by having overruled poet Joost, but feels like an outsider with her modest income and attire, so they offer her a make-over before her major dog-show, then forget about it. Claire is deserted by her clients and refuses a plea-bargain to testify against Ernst, hoping for a dirty profit share, but the court session has a twist. Recurring stars *Gijs Scholten van Aschat as Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena *Joke Tjalsma as Joke *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Casper Gimbrere as Remy Morero Guest stars *Jasper Boeke as Lawyer Plot During tennis, Roelien starts to feel insecure about her looks, especially after some of Cheryl's comments about looks. Roelien seriously thinks she contrasts with the other girls. At dinner with Evert, Roelien cries, for feeling insecure about her weight and her beauty. Roelien asks Cheryl and Anouk to give her advice on her upcoming dogshow outfit. Showing several sets of clothes, which in fact look all similar to each other, Cheryl and Anouk try to restrain their laughs. Cheryl then suggests they organize her a day at the beauty spa, and Roelien is offered a complete make-over. She can get anything she wishes for. Roelien sceptically agrees with the plan. At the spa, having several facial treatments she feels rather uncomfortable and as the doctor are about to perform serious surgery, she runs away in panic. Meanwhile, Cheryl having her lips botoxed, the girls promise to be present at the dogshow, supporting Roelien. At the dogshow, Roelien and her dog are victorious, with Evert proudly standing along the sidelines. However, Cheryl, Anouk and Claire haven't shown up, all of them completely forgetting about the dogshow. They deeply apologize, and Roelien yells at them she's not a barbie doll who desires to be perfect, and that she's happy with who she is. The women understand her and offer their devotion to her own personal hobbies. They patch things up over a glass of wine. Cheryl and Martin receive another gift from, seemingly obsessed fan, Joke; a beautiful, hand-made portrait of Martin. They assume Joke is a poor, lonely woman who puts most of her time and effort overloading the Moreros with presents, for she has nothing better to do. Cheryl then suggests the idea of having a second child, but since Martin can't have any, she wants Tom to help them out again. She mainly finds it important Remy will have a blood-related sibling. Martin feels reluctant and insecure, but eventually goes along with it, after talking to both Evert and Barry. Cheryl first asks Anouk if she's okay with it, and she considers it a gift. Cheryl also explains the plan to Tom, who is positively surprised as well. Due to his busy flying scheme, they plan to do it on Martin's birthday, with Martin feeling betrayed. The big day approaches, and Tom, first facing a silently angry Martin, goes upstairs with Cheryl. Tom and Cheryl get naked in bed. Meanwhile, Martin is playing with his son in the yard, unhappily keeping an eye on their bedroom. All off a sudden, Joke shows up and gives Martin a birthday present: a replica of their house, made entirely of wooden sticks. She also secretly snatches Martin's coat. In the bedroom, Cheryl has her doubts about the whole thing with Tom. Feeling guilty and uncomfortable, Cheryl calls of the plan and sends Tom away. Martin is incredibly relieved. When Martin shows his present from Joke, Cheryl starts feeling sorry for her, also being slightly jealous, so she visits her at her appartment. When Joke opens the door, she's wearing Martin's coat. Cheryl is astounded, and Joke breaks down, asking Cheryl if she can take her pills before being brought to the police. Cheryl consoles her, saying she doesn't have to be worried. When wandering around the appartment, Cheryl finds a room, with the walls being covered with pictures and posters of Martin. On a few pictures, Cheryl's head is scratched black and replaced with a picture of Joke. Cheryl is scared, but Joke finds her and locks the door. Cheryl is trapped inside the room... Having dinner with Anouk, Claire is taken away by the police. Accused of being one of Ernst' devious henchmen in a dubious fraud case, she is offered to testify against the con man. She rejects the offer, claiming she's not a traitor. Therefore, she is put behind prison bars, and is convinced she has the right to order a glass of wine, being a suspect. Ultimately, she decides to exonerate Ernst, feeling lonely herself and wanting a man in her life. Cheryl and Anouk don't understand this, for Ernst being such a felon. Claire also finds out about the investment fund she has let Ernst invest in, being a project on polluted ground in Sierra Leone. Roelien and Anouk sit aside her at the trial, though Cheryl is missing...Before the trial, Claire is preparing herself to plea for Ernst in the lawsuit. Though in the courtroom, Claire sees Ernst giving his lawyer a little kiss. Secretly enraged, she yet decides to testify against him. In her plea-bargain, Claire talks about her unconditional love for Ernst, which wasn't answered by him; Ernst being a heartless, cruel felon who never cared about the Sierra Leone brutalities. She gets her justice. Viewer statistics 1.642.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}